iSick
by babycheeks31
Summary: Sam gets sick but Carly has to work. Freddie, however, is always there... If only Sam would let him help her.


**A/N Hey! gonna be pretty busy soon so I want to post this before school starts for me. I wanted this to be much longer, but I decided to post this how it is and just see what you think. This a co-write that me and my beta KeylimePie14 started, so hope you enjoy!**

Summary: Sam gets sick but Carly has to work. Freddie, however, is always there... If only Sam would let him help her.

"Carly, please, I just want something to drink," Sam laid on the couch, with her arm over her eyes, trying to keep the light from making her head hurt even worse.

"Sam, I called Freddie. He's coming over to make sure you don't die. I have to go to work..." Carly buzzed about the living room, trying to collect her belongings while pulling her left shoe on at the same time.

Sam whined, "I don't want that nub here. Why can't you just call that stupid place you work at and tell them you have an emergency and can't come in?"

Carly rolled her eyes, "You know as well as I do that if I tell them no one more time, I will have no job... And no job means I can't afford my half of the rent to stay here, so that is not an option, Sam. Freddie can handle it and you'll be fine, okay?"

Sam sighed exasperatedly, "Fine. Have fun at work, Cupcake."

"Yeah, try and make sure Freddie is in one piece when I come home, okay?" Carly shot Sam one more pleading look, grabbed her purse, and she was out the door.

Sam sighed in defeat, realizing that she never did get her drink and now there was no one there but her. She began to face the realization that she was going to die on this lumpy, sunken couch and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her head began to hurt worse and it wasn't long before that pain migrated to her stomach, causing a violent storm to rage inside of her stomach, effectively making her nauseous.

She suppressed the urge to throw up that morning's chicken noodle soup Carly had made her and she slid the blanket back up her arms, deciding to get some rest before Carly would come back.

That's when she heard the door open.

"Sam?" Freddie closed the door with one hand as he used his other to set the bag of various medications down on the couch. "Hey, I brought you medicine, as ordered by Carly."

Sam groaned as she sat up, "She made you? Well, thanks, nub, I appreciate that. Give it here," She reached out her hand to take the bag that was just out of her reach. "Where are your manners, Fredlumps? Shoes. Take them off."

Freddie smirked as he untied his shoes, "Yes, ma'am. So just how sick are you, Sam?" He sat down on the edge of the couch.

"I feel horrible," She unscrewed the lid off the bottle of pills, her other hand never leaving her stomach. "Can you get me something to drink?"

"Sure," Freddie quickly got up and made his way to the kitchen cupboard, pulling out a glass to put water in. "You know, Sam, tea would probably help too," he hollered over his shoulder as he turned the faucet off.

"Well, then make me some, Freddie! Oh, my stomach hurts," Sam moaned from the couch, "Hurry it up in there would ya?!"

Freddie rolled his eyes as he began filling the glass with water, "My, you're demanding when you're sick. Oh no, wait, that's a normal thing."

Sam mocked him and scowled, "I didn't ask you to come here, Fredducini, so I'd watch your step."

"What are you gonna do? Beat me up?" Freddie laughed as he put a tea bag in the glass and put it in the microwave, turning it on.

"Maybe," Sam crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the couch. She glanced at the coffee table and sighed; the remote was just out of reach. Sam was noticing a theme with her not being able to reach things and she growled.

"Here is your tea, Sam," Freddie held the drink out to her and held back a smirk when he noticed her deep grimace, "What's the matter?"

"I can't reach the remote," Sam pouted, making her look like a small child.

"Oh," Freddie chuckled and picked up the remote for her, "What do you want to watch?" He sat down beside her, pulling her legs over his lap.

Sam rested her head back against the arm of the couch and sighed, "I don't care."

Freddie's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at her in concern, his hands absentmindedly rubbing her bare legs, "You must feel really bad, huh?"

"Freddie, I feel worse than the time that icky chick missy gave me that rancid chocolate." Sam coughed and threw her arm over head. She'd rather spend a whole day doing math assignments, then be sick as a dog, having to let Freddie of all people take care of her.

Freddie was her ex-boyfriend and having him here reminded Sam just how much she missed him, but she wouldn't admit that. They'd been broken up for a little over two years now, and this was the first time in ages they were left alone. She wondered why he was even here...she had broke his heart, but Freddie wanted to take care of her? She hated that Freddie was so kind to her, when she didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve his concern.

"You need rest that's all. Want to go to bed? I'll be out here till Carly comes back."

"No," Sam lifted her head, slid up the couch and laid down-her head now in Freddie's lap "I'm fine right here" she murmured already feeling her eyes get heavy with sleep.

"Oh okay well I'm-" Freddie started to lift himself off the couch.

"Stay." She whispered. Pressing her palm lightly onto his chest.

Freddie remembered the last time Sam had laid her head on his lap like this, and it made him smile. "Okay."

"I'm sorry I'm not being any fun today. I haven't caused you trouble for hours now," Sam laughed half-heartedly.

"Well, you're excused for today. You're sick remember?" He grabbed her glass of water "maybe you should drink a little more water, my mom always made me drink a lot of fluids when I was sick.

Sam turned on her back, slowly and sat up. "Thanks." She took the glass from Freddie and sipped the water down. "How's your mom doing?"

Marissa Benson was never mentioned, in their conversations. Whenever Sam saw Freddie she made sure to stay clear of the topic of his mother. His mom had decided that she had been ready to start dating, after seven years of being widowed. Freddie's dad had been dead for seven years, and Marissa finally let herself move on. But Freddie didn't like the idea of his mom dating a guy that pretty much used her for their money. The guy also changed his mom, and he barely spoke to her because of it.

"Fine," Freddie rolled his eyes, "Annoying as ever."

"Still bat hat crazy?"

"Yeah, crazier than usual. Why do you care?"

Sam finished the last of her water and sat it down on the coffee table "I'm just worried about the woman that's all. I barely hear you talk about her.

"That's because I barely see her myself. She's always working, or running off with Mr. Lame guy." Freddie explained, easing her head back down onto his lap.

"why are you being so nice to me Fredhead? this just doesn't seem like you to put up with me for a day. Taking care of me and chiz" She yawned and clutched his wrist "thank you Freddie. For taking care of me."

"Even if you hate to admit it, we're friends, Sam. This is what friends do,"

"Friends...right, we're Friends" Sam closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Freddie wrapped his arms around her, and stared down at her face, he smiled at the thought. He had forgotten how much he cared for this girl. If only he could find the words to tell her, but until then he make sure she was taken care of. He'd enjoy this moment, even if it were for a little while.

"Yep."

**A/N Okay, what did you think? should we continue this? I sorta want to write another chapter to this. lol. Thanx for reading and thanx if you review as well. because I love feedback!**


End file.
